Eyewear is increasingly worn during activities to protect a user's eyes and/or face. For example, protective eyewear is worn regularly by military personnel, athletes, police officers, machinists, etc. During some of the activities performed, the user may also wear additional equipment. The additional equipment may be related to the activities performed and/or may provide additional protection to the user. For example, a military person may wear protective eyewear, a helmet, and radio equipment that fit over the ears and/or the head of the military person.
Some attempts have been made to combine eyewear with the additional equipment. For example, eyewear is permanently attached to a helmet or hearing protection equipment. In addition, some eyewear has been developed that is meant to be used in conjunction with specific equipment, including eyewear with short temple pieces, wire framed eyewear with plastically deformable temple pieces, etc. However, wearing these examples of eyewear in conjunction with the additional equipment creates user discomfort and/or limits the functionality of the eyewear without the additional equipment.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.